The embodiments herein relate generally to bedding and personal accessories.
Prior to embodiments of the disclosed invention, insulated sleep sacks were designed as a single purpose wearable blanket with a fixed length, therefore, they had a short life span of, on average, three to nine months. Babies and toddlers frequently soiled their sleep sacks by spitting up, having runny noses or diaper leaks. Once even a small area of the sleep-sack was soiled the whole sleep sack needed to be washed and dried. The frequent care required with insulated sleep sacks was inconvenient due to size and compatibility with most home washers and dryers, as well as due to the length of the washing process. The consumer needed several sleep sacks for continued use as well as for different seasons and climates. Embodiments of the disclosed invention solve these problems.